


色情小说都是骗人的

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Office Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 起因是卢平在课上没收了学生的小黄书。
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	色情小说都是骗人的

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：RLSS无差，时间线阿兹卡班的囚徒，两个教授突发奇想，于是付出了代价。沙雕片段，乐呵乐呵。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

起因是卢平在课上没收了学生的小黄书。

那孩子该庆幸自己遇上的不是斯内普（不过想来也没有人敢在魔药课上这么干），卢平教授仅仅是没收了书本，甚至在把它拿起来时好心挡住封皮，免得他被同学嘲笑。若是换了斯内普，定会要他当众朗读一段。

老天保佑他不会发现，那两位天差地别的教授下班后猫在同一张床上鉴赏了他的青春期读物。

“庸俗。”斯内普评价道，“充满对男性生殖器官尺寸和生殖能力的浮夸形容，只需自己撸一发就知道这些全是胡言乱语。”

“你得了解幻想的魅力，西弗勒斯。”卢平温和地说。

“我了解的是，其中某些操作足以断送他这辈子‘幻想’的乐趣。”斯内普冷笑，“用麻绳缠住几个小时？他的阴茎会在第一个小时失去知觉，等到结束，他就该截肢了。”

卢平忍俊不禁，“对，他应该多去了解正确的知识和专业器材。这方面你是行家。”

“彼此彼此。”斯内普哼了一声，多少有点愉悦。

“其实我觉得去除那些完全不切实际的部分，场景设置上倒有些吸引人的地方。”卢平，秉着他在一塌糊涂中寻找优点的特长表示。

这就像是打开了某个开关，他们好好语言探讨了一番，又深入肢体探讨了一番，敲定了两个点子。决定尽快测试第一个的时候，他们仍处在汗涔涔的安宁状态，所以大概不能把责任推给精虫上脑。

为免欲盖弥彰之嫌，卢平索性提前两天在他办公室的所有家具都铺了新的防尘布，铺在书桌上那张从前面和侧面垂落，如此从其他三面便看不见桌下的光景。他照例课后在办公室留一个小时，批改作业同时给学生答疑，斯内普则提前在桌下预备着。

负责提供刺激的人很快意识到，当你在桌子底下而非桌边，这桌子就比看起来要小得多了。伸脖子是别想了，跪着得把大腿完全和小腿叠在一起，腰才能直起来一点；移动也需小心谨慎，否则戳到布帘，底下有人的事就再明显不过。

第一个学生敲门进来时，斯内普的脖子、腰和膝盖都开始疼了，他深切怀疑自己早就过了在整天的执教后还干这事的年纪——床，又大又软的床，它不香吗？但他绝非半途而废之人，便安静地从卢平两腿之间往前挪了点，拉开对方的裤链，掏出今日的目标。

然后，他意识到自己够不着。

桌子是带抽屉的，椅子和抽屉底部高度差太小，他再往前，会像只伸出头的乌龟一样被卡住。斯内普在下边疯狂暗示，卢平讲了两道题（声音倒是令人钦佩地保持平稳，点燃了斯内普对这个主意快要熄灭的热情）才意识到问题出在哪里，按照他手指的提示将椅子往后推，自己往前坐。到斯内普自信能顺利完成动作时，他的坐姿已经快要变成马步。

接下来还不错，斯内普由浅入深，让卢平大腿发颤，声音恰好保持在崩溃的边缘。是的，这就是这件事的重点，寻求快感的同时承受被发现的紧张感。他开始有点喜欢这个了，过了一阵，卢平一只手绕到桌下，悄悄拍拍斯内普的面颊作为求饶，斯内普最后轻轻朝那片潮湿吹了口气，放过了他。

学生刚走，卢平就锁了门，崩溃一样趴到桌子上，轻轻地笑着。斯内普迫不及待地把狼人吞了下去，他早该这么干了，如果不是他还有那么点在乎颜面扫地的话。

“是的，西弗勒斯，哦，太棒了，就这样……”

卢平破碎不成句地嘟囔，这总能叫斯内普兴奋异常，于是——他一下忘了自己为什么要缩着脖子。

咣。

斯内普看不见，卢平桌子一震，上边的墨水瓶都跳了一下。

卢平也没注意，斯内普晕头转向的一刻没注意自己的牙齿，导致黑魔法防御术教师惨叫一声，向后跳着把自己的生殖器官拖离虎口。结果椅子翻倒了，卢平伴随着一声巨响跌坐在椅背上。斯内普为了躲避椅子腿，终于拉到了桌布，一摞羊皮纸哗啦啦地掉了下来。

眼见这残局，卢平自暴自弃地往下一倒，四仰八叉，裤门大敞。

斯内普捂着脑袋从桌子底下钻出来，腿还有点儿不听使唤。

“早跟你说那些色情小说是垃圾。”魔药课教授异常恼火地嘀咕，“有这时间，我都可以调配一种新的房中药剂了。”

“我相信那会很棒的。”卢平用手背盖住眼睛，“刚才不是我这辈子最糟糕的尝试。”

“也不是我的。”斯内普赞同道，俯身把他的裤子拉上，小心地避免夹到肉造成二次伤害，“至少中间有一部分还过得去。”

“对，不过我想念我们的床了。”卢平说。

“那你还躺着做什么？”斯内普把他拉起来，假装自己没有因为那个“我们的”微笑。

（全文完）


End file.
